<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dare by Lorimarie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217678">Dare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie'>Lorimarie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>haikyuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, M/M, Party’s, Slow Burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorimarie/pseuds/Lorimarie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Semi gets a dare to kiss his longtime crush Oikawa.<br/>He learns his feelings aren’t just one sided</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oikawa Tooru/Semi Eita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lol unedited, sorry not sorry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“ I dare Semisemi to kiss Oikawa” Red lips form a red headed monster slurred with a sly smirk , of course he would do that. Satori Tendou was truly a monster to do such a thing. Semi debated why he was even his friend in that very moment. </p><p>Why did Semi agree to this ? Why did he think for one moment that this was okay ?  To go to a party Tendou<br/>
insisted would be fun and harmless and play truth or dare with Tendou. Why did he expect his so called friend to not -well to put it bluntly, be a total dick. Now here he was being dared to kiss his lowkey longtime crush of the last three years ? No actually make it four he liked Oikawa even back in middle school , of course he liked Oikawa who didn’t ? Well actually most of his team didn’t really seem fond of the brunette setter at some point in time but that was just because he was a damn good player with a snarky mouth filled with backhanded compliments but still a force to be reckon with and they all knew it specially himself .Oikawa wasn’t just the best looking thing going on in Japan ( in his mind ) he was an amazing and incredible athlete, and a hard working setter. As a setter himself he wasn’t in denial of the others power and skill , he admired him and seeing Oikawa play motivated him even more. Oikawa was amazing and if anyone didn’t see that they were stupid. </p><p>So yea he liked Oikawa , a lot but it didn’t matter  because he was also positive Oikawa barely even knew Semi existed . All he seemed to care about was Ushijima this or Ushijima that , so the ashy blonde didn’t have the courage to bring his interest to life specially to the brunette directly. The humiliation would be too much to bear and he had enough of that in one year being plucked from the starting lineup and replaced with a underclassmen was a shot to his pride.  </p><p>“ Why do you gotta be like this you stupid moron ? “<br/>
He growled at the red head. visibly annoyed,all the while his heart was racing a mile a minute at the prospect of kissing Oikawa even if he may have fantasized of what it would be like he didn’t want to act on that urge without consent.  He didn’t want to dig his admiration deeper either, he already got butterflies from just being in the same room as Oikawa .</p><p>So when Oikawa agreed to play this stupid game Kurro and Tendou thought of and then asked the blonde if he was gonna play as well that was a wrap.<br/>
How was he supposed to say no ? It was the first noticeable set of words that the captain ever spoke to the blonde aside from any passive aggressive remarks on the court .  </p><p>“ It’s a dare they aren’t supposed to be easy, where's the fun in that ? Come on now Semisemi “ the redhead smirked , he was asking for it. Oh he was really asking for it.</p><p>“ I -I can’t just kiss someone without their permission-“</p><p>“ Do it, it's fine you have my full fledged consent “ Oikawa finally said as the others in the game all seemed just as surprised as Semi was hearing the words . “OOOOOOO” Tendou sneered, nudging Semis arm with raised brows. </p><p>Kuroo , Bokuto , Akaashi and Terushima exchanged a few looks before focusing back on Oikawa.<br/>
“KISS ! KISS ! KISS ! ”  Kuroo , Bokuto and Teru all chanted in unison. Akaashi rolled his eyes at the others' antics, sighing slightly. </p><p>Semi felt his face heat up. He knew he had to be as red as a tomato right now with everyone chanting and Oikawa's compelling and intense gaze on him.</p><p>  He gulped and nodded softly “ O-ok if you say so...” he sat up form his seat to lean over to Oikawa slowly and hesitantly he didn’t know if this was actually ok to be doing.</p><p>Even if Oikawa said so part of his mind was screaming at him to stop. He didn’t want to make his hole deeper , he didn’t wanna end up getting more feelings for the brunette yet despite that a part of him did want to kiss the handsome setter also “ You'll never get a chance like this again - do it !”  a more rebellious voice in his head said pushing out the opposing voice . Well might as well enjoy this one in a lifetime gift.  </p><p>Oikawa smiled ever so softly and leaned in as well to meet halfway so Semi didn’t have reach over the tabletop completely specially being that Semi was currently the shortest in the group it was a stretch he closed his eyes the closer they got and soon enough he felt the blondes rather soft lips press against his own his breath hitched a bit as the kiss lingered for a few moments he knew kissing the blonde would be nice. He didn’t expect it to be this nice . It was just a dare but it gave him goosebumps. </p><p>Semi might have died and gone to heaven , it was the only explanation to why he was kissing this angel right now. It was a sweet innocent kiss but it still gave him a near heart attack . </p><p>He really just pressed his lips against Oikawas , he was kissing Oikawa , Tooru Oikawa the guy he’s been crushing on forever now finally was acknowledging him in some sort and it made his heart race. What was even more mind boggling was the fact that Oikawa was even reciprocating. He deepened the kiss a bit and was relieved when Oikawa mimicked his action continuing on longer than needed ,forgetting about the game and just focusing on the lips before him . </p><p>They lost track of time as the kiss carried on and on making everyone look at each other in surprise it was still going on this long. Kuroo and Tendou looked at each other in approval, Bokuto and Terushima just stared  wide eyed like puppy dogs that just saw a cat for the first time and have no idea what to do. Akaashi got uncomfortable with the scenery after a while . The two setters were still going at it and it was getting more intimate by the second he couldn’t help but look away it felt wrong to watch so intently. </p><p>“ Uh ? Guys ... it’s been a few minutes ..Akaashi softly mentioned finally causing the two smooching setters to jump and pull away both with flushed cheeks. Whoops. </p><p>“ Oh - sorry I uh... sorry “ Semi offered an apology to everyone mainly Oikawa . He got carried away, how embarrassing how was he supposed to explain why he dragged out a simple kiss that was supposed to just be a simple dare ? He could never.  </p><p>“ Don’t apologize it’s fine really” Oikawa uttered softly trying to smile and hide his ever growing blush it wasn’t easy when his heart was doing some stupid fast beating thing he only had experienced on the court in the last final moments of a game and for added effect kuroo was grinning at him, knowingly for finally getting to kiss the ashy blonde who’s been the object of his attention for awhile now . He liked Semi for awhile now.</p><p>Oikawa was always intimidated by Semis beauty ,to the point he couldn’t bring himself to directly talk to him he figured the ashy blonde was out of reach so he didn’t chase it he didn’t want to get crushed either . So he admired Semi from afar but now he could admire him at a whole new reach and he wasn’t complaining. Thank god for Tendou, he never thought he would ever say that.</p><p>He was now also thankful for Kuroo who insisted on dragging him out to the party. </p><p>“ It was good actually, “ Oikawa said, not giving a damn they had an immature audience as they snickered and gave wolf whistles and howls all aside from the always too mature for his age Akaashi who was always the most calm and level headed . Thankfully. </p><p>“ oh? “ Semi whispered his ears must be playing tricks on him; he didn’t hear that right.<br/>
“ really ?”</p><p>“ Yea I wouldn’t lie to you Semisemi “ if anyone was gonna use that annoying nickname Tendou made and not annoy him with it , it was Oikawa. </p><p>“ oh ...I uh ... I'm really glad then ! “ Semi stuttered in awe his cheeks growing red . </p><p>“ Did you like it semi ?” Terushima inquired , as if it was his business. </p><p>“ yea “ he answered honestly anyways. Much to Oikawa's approval as he beamed with a larger smile.</p><p>“ I see the start of something beautiful here “ Bokuto added his two cents wiping a fake tear and clutching his heart. “ What about you huh Akaashi? Did you see that ?”</p><p>“ Yes I did , beautiful “ Akaashi exclaimed as stoic as always. </p><p>Tendou and Kuroo stood up on que with one another Tendou taking Terus' arm and Kuroo taking Bokutos , as if it was practiced.“ Oi did you hear that ? Sounds like Daichi called for us four specifically “ Kurro lied , it was obvious to everyone it was a lie “ Akaashi you should come just in case “.  With that the two pulled the duo away as Akaashi followed behind ,if he wasn't in on the plan he must have caught on to what Kuroo and Tendou were doing so he didn’t argue and toed closely behind the others. </p><p>“ But I thought we were playing, “ Bokutos whined.  Terushima however wasted no time breaking away from Tendous hold to speed away to where Daichi was.</p><p> “ Daichi called ? Really ! I’m coming Daichi ! “ he said eagerly as his entire mood seemed to brighten even more at the thought of Daichi actually calling for him. It was clear he had a soft spot for the Karasuno captain and was eager to please.</p><p>With the game now singled down to the two pretty setters they shared a look in confusion. Both blaming their respective friend for this outcome.<br/>
“ uh so that was weird “ Semi admitted “ sorry Tendou probably had this set up”.</p><p>“ no it’s fine,I’m pretty positive it was Kuroo he’s always doing this he knows after all “</p><p>“Kuroo knows what ?” semi asked curiously , and what did it have to do with what just happened ? Surely it couldn’t be what he was hoping to hear. </p><p>Oikawa mentally cursed for his carelessness. He needed to say something he can’t just ignore the question now. not when he’s being stared at by Semi expecting an answer . “uh well he knows I sorta ,kinda uh ...l-like you… I guess you can say I have a crush “ he gulped while his heart raced he was used to getting confessions not doing the confessing and holy damn was it more nerve wracking than he thought, he had a whole new apperception for all the girls who boldly marched up to him and confessed.<br/>
“ I guess he knew I wasn’t planning to do anything about it ...so he did I’m sorry “</p><p>There was a moment of silence as Semi sat in disbelief , his eyes slightly widened and expression unreadable.<br/>
“ what?” </p><p>“ I’m sorry I don’t expect you to respond or anything it’s okay I’m -crap I should have known Kurro was up to something I’m so sorry I’ll go-“  the usual honey toned voice that was Oikawa's sounded frantic as he stood up out of his seat desperate to run away form his embarrassment and shame . He was gonna find and murder Kuroo. Yea he was gonna murder him . Sorry Kenma.</p><p>“ w-wait “ Semi stopped him before he could go grabbing his wrist having to fling himself almost over the tabletop “ I like you too!” He shouted probably too loudly but he didn’t want to miss this chance or make Oikawa feel bad. If he wasn’t a crimson mess before , he was now. “I just was in shock I still am ..did you really just say what I thought you said ?”</p><p>“ About me liking you ? Yes I meant it “ Oikawa was now in a similar state of disbelief now. “ I’ve always thought you were a strong and great setter but I also sorta always thought you were good looking I uh I’m sorry this is so embarrassing I didn’t prepare how to tell you all this “</p><p>“Your joking” the blonde whispered breathlessly.</p><p>“ I’m not... like I said I wouldn’t lie to you “ He settled back down into his seat trying to collect himself and not pass out . “ You intimated me so I never said anything I thought you didn’t even like me actually I didn’t see me having a chance with you ”</p><p>“How could anyone dislike you your amazing Oikawa you’ve always been amazing ..  you work for everything you have ….i've admired you…. for a long time even back in middle school ….but I never thought you even knew my name in all honesty “</p><p>“ Eita Semi “ Oikawa said quickly to reassure semi he definitely knew his name, he knew who Semi was.<br/>
Semi was a popular well known setter in middle school he didn’t end up at Shiratorizawa for nothing ,  he wasn’t  their starting setter for two years for nothing. The idea of not knowing who he was was preposterous, hell he hasn’t even beat Semi and the rest of shiratorizawa once , yet.  </p><p>“ Your Eita Semi you are I mean ...you -were shiratorizawas starting setter until recently which by the way is their loss if you ask me .. your jersey is number three...id like to know more though if you’d allow it maybe we can ? Get to know each other and go out on a date or something I’d really like that of course it’s up to you “</p><p>Semi was rendered speechless for a few moments just taking the time to comprehend the words Oikawa so graciously spoke. Time could have stopped , it practically did and nothing else really mattered if the world came to end right here and now that be okay he would die feeling lifted and at peace. Everything Oikawa said made him feel like he was about to burst but that was okay. “ holy crap ...I might die “</p><p>“ Please don’t not after we just confessed are mutual<br/>
attractions “ Oikawa chuckled softly taking a moment to engrave to memory the look on Semis face. His cheeks were red  and his eyes looked soft and glassy his bottom lip quivered he never looked so soft and vulnerable it was a new sight to see unlike his usual stern scowl Oikawa was used to in games. Who knew Semi could be so cute ? He shouldn't be allowed to be that cute. Why was he so cute ? “ so … how about it ? Do you wanna maybe get coffee sometime or lunch or dinner or whatever you prefer “</p><p>“ y-yes id like that very much and anywhere is fine with me if your gonna be there we can literally go to a five hour long seminar on freaking bees for all I care “ </p><p>“ Hey bees are important did you know they’re dying at an alarming rate ?”</p><p>“ fascinating “  Semi laughed softly he realized he was still leaning over the table and holding onto Oikawa's wirst he grew slightly embarrassed and let go to sink back into his seat “ but really we could do that I’m sure you’d make anything fun  “</p><p>“ well we’re not doing that mainly because I don’t even think that’s a thing “ he laughed with a bright smile , his heart swelled with a satisfying feeling. He just got a date with Eita Semi his crush , the prettiest guy he’s ever seen just agreed to go on a date with him.</p><p>“ I agree though if your there then that will be enough for me ...how’s lunch and a movie sound ?”</p><p>“Sounds perfect I can’t wait !” semi said cheerfully, his smile vibrant as the sun. “ I’m really excited” </p><p>“ Then don’t !  let’s go now let’s get out of here not like we have school tomorrow “ the chocolate haired man said, hopefully his proposal wasn’t a bad idea . He didn’t want to overdo it too fast but he also truly didn’t want to stay at the party either but he also didn’t wanna end the night with Semi just yet . “If you want that is we can wait also  “ </p><p>“ I think that’s a wonderful idea I didn’t really want to come out here tonight...I’m beyond thankful I did of course but yea let’s get out of here just me and you? I’d like that  “</p><p>“ let’s dip them !” </p><p>The setters stood up and slipped on their coats ,they thought about looking for their friends to say goodbye but they opted to just let Kiyoko (who was busy trying to keep Tanaka's alcohol consumption mimminal) know they were leaving for the night  if anyone were to ask and wished her a goodnight and hurried off before anyone else spotted them. </p><p>With that they left the party into the night .” Where do you wanna go ?” Oikawa asked as they walked side by side.</p><p> “ I don’t know it’s not like there’s anything really open right now ...what about just going to the park ? And stargaze ?”  Semi offered not giving the question to much thought.</p><p>“Works for me but you won’t be cold ?” </p><p>“ No I should be fine , hopefully “ Semi grinned shrugging slightly “ if I am I’ll just deal with it “</p><p>“ I could keep you warm “ Oikawa smirked with a playful laugh, he meant it in all seriousness he’d love to warm up the blonde if needed or just because. He would love to hold him was the point. </p><p>“ I may have to take you up on that offer then “  </p><p>“ I hope so”</p><p>Semi and Oikawa got to the park ,they decided to sit on the empty swing set. They were thankful no one else was around so they could enjoy themselves or rather enjoy the other’s company. Even if it was chilly this was better than the atmosphere of the loud obnoxious house party. </p><p>There was a silence it wasn’t awkward but it was clear both still had some nerves about being around each other so close. Both waiting for the other to break the silence. </p><p>“Are you and Tendou close ?” Oikawa  asked cutting the silence, deciding now was as good a time as ever to get to know one another. </p><p>“ Hmm? Oh yea Satori is one of my best friends along with ….well Ushijima “</p><p>“ Oh… I see ….” Oikawa faked sighed and nodded his head “ Well this was nice but I don’t think  it’s gonna work out” Oikawa joked standing up. </p><p>Semi rolled his eyes and laughed. “ Well . Damn that was fast “</p><p>“ kidding I figured your close with ushiwaka anyways “<br/>
Oikawa took his seat again and looked over at Semi tilting his head “ Don’t take this the wrong way but it’s surprising your friends with both of them I don’t mean that to be a jerk honestly it’s just they’re ya know ...Ushiwaka is so blunt and stoic I don’t remember him once ever showing very much emotion ever and Tendou is ...Tendou”</p><p>“ Haha no worries I know what you mean it took me a minute to get used to them but trust me once I did they’re actually solid friends. I care about them …. ushijima is actually very supportive of everything he may not be to enthusiastic but he does support his friends in his own way … I’m a bit closer with Tendou and yea he’s annoying and gives me headaches and is usually a pain in the ass but he’s loyal to a fault they’re always there for me and the rest of the team when push comes to shove ...they’re also a really loving couple behind close doors “</p><p>Oikawa nearly choked “ they’re together !?”</p><p>“ Yea ? Have been for a long time ...I thought everyone knew that ...did you really not know ?” Semi giggled as the dumbfounded expression on Oikawas face grew.</p><p>“ No idea , not at all I thought Ushijima and Shirabu had something going on considering how much he worships him that kid makes it seem like Ushjima is his world “</p><p>“ Haha nah maybe at one point he did like Ushjima in that way but …. as of now I think Shirabu has a thing for Taichi they may even actually have something going on already they’re not to good at being subtle or hiding things ...I can’t say for sure though and you didn’t hear it from me”</p><p>“ I see … how interesting I had no idea Tendou and Ushijima …. who would've thought? They don’t seem like each other’s type at all in fact it seems sorta ...how<br/>
do I say odd?”</p><p>“ yea I get it I was sorta shocked too but hey they get each other better than anyone else….. love has no boundaries I suppose “</p><p>“ I guess …” Oikawa sat still feeling dumbfounded at the new information but he smiled nonetheless “ good for them though I thought they would be single for ever”</p><p>“ yea ...so tell me about your friends? You and Kuroo are close ?”</p><p>“ Yea we are we met at a practice match back as first years we bonded very well stayed good friends since he visits often since he as family here and I make him stay with me usually ….but my best friend is Iwai-chan hands down”</p><p>“ Iwaizumi right ?”</p><p>“ yea “</p><p>“ You two look close... sorta scary how it seems you guys can communicate with looks alone he’s a really good player to ! you two work amazing together “</p><p>“ thank you ...we’ve been playing together since we were kids I’ve known him my entire life basically he’s honestly more like a brother at this point he’s always been there ya know ? I really love him ...ya know ….brotherly love “</p><p>“ That sounds really great to have a friend like that you two must know each other like the back of your hands “</p><p>“ we do ..I’m thankful for him he’s saved me from myself so many times , when I hurt my knee he helped take care of me and made sure I didn’t over work myself time and time again “</p><p>Semi smiled at the explanation fondly , he didn’t have any long life friends like that he only met Tendou and Ushijjima in the beginning of highschool.<br/>
He only had an older sister who was moved out of the house by the time he was in middle school . So he didn’t grow up with anyone so closely.<br/>
“ How come he didn’t come out tonight ?”</p><p>“ Iwai-chan is with his girlfriend. She's leaving town for a few weeks because of a family emergency? So he’s helping her pack and spending as much time with her as he can before then .. he really loves her “</p><p>“Aww I see hopefully her family is alright …Iwaizumi is a good boyfriend to be spending this time with her then they sound cute “</p><p>“ Oh yea ! trust me he’s a major dork it’s a sight to see ..you will one day and then we can laugh at him  between you and me ...he’s not as tough as he pretends to be “</p><p>“ haha Sounds good ! “ another moment of silence fell between them , luckily it wasn’t an uncomfortable silence at all and in fact it felt peaceful.</p><p>“ Do you have any actual siblings or other really close family members ?” Semi decided to ask this time .</p><p>“ I have an older sister Misumi ! She’s a lot older though but we’re still close. She had my nephew takeru when I was in elementary so I’m close with him too .. love them with all my heart “</p><p>“ Aww that’s sweet ! I bet you're the fun uncle right ?”</p><p>“ yea definitely her husbands brothers are old and lame no offense to them ...I’m the coolest uncle there is … so how about you ?” </p><p>“ I actually also have an older sister as well. She just got married last year. Her name is Eri. She lives with her husband though in Spain hes Spanish “<br/>
He explained softly with a gentle smile , he did miss his sister a lot but was really happy for her she found her special someone. </p><p>“ That’s amazing! How cool I don’t think I’ve ever met someone from Spain before must be interesting ...you must miss her though i imagine... Spain is far away “</p><p>“I do yea ...she said they will move back here once his mother passes away she’s sick and old so unfortunately she doesn’t have many years left …he has a lot of stories to tell and just hearing how it is in other countries is interesting to hear and Spanish cuisine is really good he’s cooked for us before and it was delicious“</p><p>“ so I’ve heard .. I need to try it then “</p><p>“ yea you should... ya know he taught me how to make some dishes on their last visit. I can make it for you sometime ... though I make no promises it’s gonna be as good as his ...“ Semi offered shyly he knew he was a decent enough cook he wasn’t totally useless in the kitchen and following a recipe was simple enough so long as you had all the right ingredients.</p><p>“ I'd Absolutely love that actually . if it’ not a bother “</p><p>“ of course ...I like cooking ..cooking for others specially someone you like is the best “  The former setter said in a positive tone , his lips spread into a blinding smile. </p><p>A smile that caused Oikawa to forget how to breathe and make his heart skip a beat. He never seen semi smile like that before he didn’t even know he could , he rarely smiled during games . </p><p>“ that smile of yours is deadly Semi-chan “</p><p>“Oh? Is that a good or a bad thing “</p><p>“ Good it’s means your smile is breathtaking…. the whole world stops and stares for awhile cause your amazing “</p><p>“ you didn’t just quote Bruno Mars “ Semi chuckled .</p><p>“ I did ….are you charmed yet ?”</p><p>“ yea I’m so charmed …no one ever quoted Bruno lyrics to me before he's such a romantic guy  “</p><p>“ Yea that’s why I enjoy him ..Your smile really is nice ya know you should smile more often everyone would be mesmerized “</p><p>“You're exaggerating but thanks it’s sweet “ Semi blushed and looked away. It seemed effortless for Oikawa to get him all flustered up. “‘Your smile is really nice also! And so are your eyes “</p><p>“ My my is that flirting I hear ? I’m the charmed one now Semi,  do carry on “ Oikawa purred with a smirk he liked being complimented as is , being complimented by Semi was a bonus.</p><p>“ Your hair always looks nice and soft, it's never not nice . I really like the color too it’s like the perfect shade of brown “</p><p>“ Do you have a thing for me brunettes?” </p><p>“ hmm...I might?  but I think I may just have thing for you it’s not like I like Shirabu or Yamagata or anything like that and they’re brunettes too “</p><p>“I see I’m flattered… thank you I take pride in my hair  “</p><p>“ Can I touch it ? I always wanted to know if it’s as soft as it looks “ </p><p>Oikawa tried to suppress his chuckle , as he nodded a yes ; Semi could touch him anywhere Oikawa wouldn’t complain he invited it.  “ Go for it I like having my hair played with actually it’s relaxing “</p><p>Semi reached a hand over to Oikawa's head of brown  letting his fingers gently thread through the brown locks. He was pleased to discover the brunette's hair was as soft as it looked , probably softer even. He took care of it. It was obvious. Self care was always an attractive thing . “wow it’s like a chinchilla soft”  </p><p>“ Chinchilla? “ that was first time being referred to as a chinchilla so Oikawa couldn't help but laugh out loud batting a brow towards Semi “ Never touched one so I wouldn’t know “</p><p>“ They’re like super duper soft ! I love chinchillas used to have one her name was Mini they’re one of the softest furred animals around ...in peru they’re often hunted for their coats ...they’re also adorable as fuck...so yea your like a chinchilla” </p><p>It was Oikawa’s turn blush now ,did Semi indirectly call him adorable? “ Oh? Thank you then  ..I'm honored I hope to make chinchillas proud everywhere” earning him a cute giggle from the blonde.</p><p>Oikawa leaned into the touch , relishing in Semis gentle fingers. He let out a heavy breath relaxing into the moment “ I like your hair too.. to be honest your hair color was the first thing I noticed about you it’s your natural color yea ?” </p><p>“ Yea it is, I get asked that a lot no one ever believes me though “</p><p>“ really why is that?”</p><p>“ Something about how it doesn’t look natural because my eyebrows are a lot darker ...supposedly it's weird and doesn’t make sense “</p><p>“ I disagree ,I think it works for you. They must be jealous. I like your eyebrows they’re perfect. I bet you don’t even touch them either plus you're blonde but not a basic blonde. It's sorta silver it’s definitely unique” </p><p>“Ahh thank you everyone mistakes me for Sugawara at first they say we look alike they call me emo Suga or angry Suga ….I don’t really see the resemblance myself I look like mom more than anyone else “</p><p>“Haha angry Suga? Really ? Mr.refreshings hair is definitely grey plus his eyes are more rounded..he’s cute sure but I mean your more ..I think you're more attractive ...You look like your mom?  I see so is she where you get all your good looks from ?”</p><p> </p><p>Semi blushed from Oikawa's remark thankful he wasn’t seen as another Sugawara by the brunette but rather his own person .Not that he had a distaste for the karasuno former setter now pinch server , okay they had a lot of similarities apparently but still he wasn’t an angry Sugawara. He was actually a happy guy in reality he just took volleyball seriously .</p><p>“ well for the most part I guess I've always been told I look just like her ...except I lucked out on her eyes  she has sky blue eyes  they’re super pretty ...mom is super pretty in general and smart and and nice and a good cook she’s the best mom I love her a lot ...dad got lucky...she was really popular in school too she starred in almost every school play and was super smart one of the best in class dad told me he didn’t think he ever had a chance with her cause he was just in the music department and had few friends and was a<br/>
shut in but apparently mom was the one who approached him after hearing him on piano and asked<br/>
him to play for her and -...and oh sorry I’m rambling aren't I ?” </p><p>“ No no please continue I like hearing about your family it’s all apart of you and I like you so I wanna know all<br/>
I can … your parents seem really great ...so then what happened next ? Did he play again for her ?”<br/>
Oikawa asked excitedly, he was a sucker for a good love story . </p><p>“Y-yea he did  ...everyday she would come back to the music room and he would play something for her ….see dads a music prodigy so knew how to play like every instrument so everyday he would tell her to pick an instrument and he’d play for her ….he said really cheesy stuff like nothing he played could be as beautiful as her ...they did this like for months then she dumped her boyfriend at the time and confessed to dad and they’ve been together since .. They had Eri during university so unfortunately they struggled a lot because dad's parents didn’t even want him to be with mom. They didn’t approve at all and told him he was wasting his life away and potential and that he either left her or they walked out ?  Then moms parents were demanding she abort and go to a university overseas and live with their family far away from dad or they cut her funds … well they choose each other or rather Eri…they dropped out, got jobs and moved in together dad had to work extra jobs to make it … they struggled a lot but they said they were happy and when Eri was born it was all worth it … it’s sorta beautiful if you ask me but I know Eri feels guilty dad had give up his future with music and mom hers and acting they gave up their dreams to have and raise her ...then later on me… That’s why Eri went above and beyond in school<br/>
… I hope I can make them proud too. I'm gonna do everything I can, I don’t wanna let their dreams die in vain …. It’s tough since they really don’t get sports ..… they try to seem interested in it for my sake but it’s not something they truly understand or care for ..but at least I was good at it and had a starting position...now I -ehh whatever doesn’t matter now I just sorta feel like I failed them sometimes when I get to much into my thoughts “</p><p>“ hey …” he placed a hand on Semis shoulder offering a comforting smile , he didn’t want him to feel disappointed or like he wasn’t enough he knew all to<br/>
well how that felt and Semi had no reason to feel like that. “You are making them proud! so what if you got benched I’m sure it was for wanting to use your own power… regardless of your position now you still got to shiratorizawa  in the first place which isn’t an easy feat your on one of Japan’s top 8 teams … don’t scoff at that just because they have a preference in playing styles you were their starting setter and went to nationals several times … I’m sure your parents see that besides that you don’t need volleyball to have worth ….they are proud of you by just being who you are a strong  and kind person you don’t need something to define you as such I think your just enough as you are” </p><p>“ ….T-thanks ….” Semi’s breathing slowed thinking over Oikawa's words. It meant a lot Oikawa was trying to comfort him and it worked for the most part as he could feel his lips tug into a gentle smile “ That does help make me feel better actually...you're a really nice person as well ya know ...your sweet ,people outta give you more credit your not as bad as you seem “</p><p>“ well I can be a jerk I’ll give them that , I’m<br/>
just glad I could offer you some reassurance you shouldn’t ever feel bad about yourself I know how it feels to feel like you're not enough or that your a failure I’ve been there before so if you ever need to talk to someone I hope your consider me I’ll be here “</p><p>“ I will... thank you ...same to you I’ll be there if you ever need someone to talk to or just to vent... So don’t hesitate ..but enough of me tell me about your parents? “ </p><p>“ well their love story is not as impressive or anything they’re pretty bland but they’re mine they met in college they had a mutual friend who set the up and they hit it off immediately or so they say, they had my sister after graduation and then me …..my mom is really clingy she tries to tuck me in still sometimes... if Iwai stays over she tries to tuck him in also saying she’s always gonna see us as those little boys scared of the dark which was never me and always iwai... she's always hovering over Takeru and likes to spoil him rotten ....Dad isn’t as clingy but he’s very insistent on mens only outings so during summer me him Iwai his dad and Takeru and Reiji who’s Iwais little brother go out camping for a few days where our dads supposedly teaches us to be men... but instead we just end up fishing the whole time and they talk about the good old days ...we’re a pretty close niche family for the most part we’re also very close with Iwais family in general to which is why we grew up so close … His mom and my mom were also best friends since they were little girls... so his mom and dad treat me sis and Takeru  like we were their own and vise versa with my parents and Iwai and his little brother...that’s why I say he’s like a brother to me …cause literally ”  </p><p>“ jeez that sounds so amazing actually how fun I bet it’s amazing growing up with so many people around like that … makes sense why you and iwaizumi seem to have a psychic connection your whole family is like one big one ….I assume your nephew and his siblings are like you two then ?”</p><p> “ hmm for the most part Rei-chan is a year older though so they’re in different classes … and Takeru likes volleyball while Reiji likes soccer so they don’t play sports together and argue which sport is better ...soccer ain’t it ...where that came from no idea Iwai was so crushed when Rei-chan said he rather play soccer and not volleyball … ahh they’re good kids they’re super competitive too we play together during with them often and they got smart ass mouths on them already… I’m so proud “</p><p>“ I see that’s so cute you really seem to like kids then who knew you were such a softie  ?”</p><p>“ pfft well I guess I do enjoy kids most of them at least some can be irritating but yea ...I like kids specially the little ones they’re cute and innocent and simple they just wanna have fun and be happy it’s a shame those things become less important as we grow up come to think of it“</p><p>“ Yes that’s true ...kids are great my neighbors have two little boys and a newborn baby girl my parents babysit when they need a break and honestly I love them the two boys say the funniest shit I swear they have wild imaginations and the baby…. ahh if it for whatever reason came down to it I’d take her in and raise her in a heartbeat … I love the kid... she’s a dirty blonde like me with brown eyes she’ll pass for my daughter easy”</p><p>“  I see ! ya know I’m sure you would make an amazing dad you seem responsible enough plus little girls are always easier to deal with or at least my cousins were Takeru and Reiji has energy for days while the girls are much more laid back “</p><p>“  seems accurate the boys give me headaches on the low with all their games and energy….<br/>
while she just wants to be held and sang to which i have no complaints about she laughs and smiles a lot when I hold her it’s the cutest thing she likes me….her mom even said that she’s usually easy....but she’s also a baby so we’re see how she is when she’s older “</p><p>“ I see ...of course she likes you  ...she clearly has excellent taste, smart girl ! I bet all babies would like you though they say babies can sense a good person after all so yea you would make a good parent..I rest my case “</p><p>Semi rolled his eyes  “ yea okay “ he laughed smiling looking at the night sky “But I would like a daughter or son one day …maybe both “</p><p>“ yea me too ...when my nephew was born I cried when I held him … I knew right there and then I’d do anything to be the best uncle ever even if he was a brat sometimes …my sister  took the name I liked though I said I wanted a son named Takeru when I was little and they just stole it … “<br/>
oikawa shook his head  in disappointment </p><p>“ Haha really ?Wow ! How rude of them ….your have to just steal a name they like then ….hmm … as for me  I like Hitomi, for a girl ”</p><p>“ Hitomi ? Yea ...That’s a pretty name “ </p><p>“Right ? I always liked it since I was little I had friend named Hitomi back in grade school she was my best friend back then I was actually sorta shy and didn’t bond well with the other kids since I grew up mainly alone since Eri was so much older … she was the only kid in class to approach me and befriend me ...I’ll always remember that “</p><p>“ I see how kind ...so is she not around anymore or ?”</p><p>“ No unfortunately she moved away after grade school and I gave no idea where she went hopefully she’s okay “<br/>
He shrugged, sighing ,remembering his childhood friend wondering where she did end up anyways.<br/>
She was one of the kindest souls he had ever come across, outgoing and smart too ; he knew she would be fine whenever she was. So he didn’t give it too much thought and just wished her the best.</p><p>“Oh I see I’m sorry about that “ Oikawa frowned .</p><p>“ Nah it’s fine I’m alright I have plenty of others friends now really amazing ones that I care for ...and I know she probably excelled in her new school she was a people person it would be impossible for her not to be surrounded by friends “</p><p>“ I see then that’s good to hear ….you deserve to have amazing friends... semisemi”</p><p>“ Oh no not you too !” semi groaned half heartedly, he really didn’t mind the nickname from Oikawa's mouth . In reality he didn’t really mind it form Tendou either he gave all their friends a funny nickname ..</p><p>“ What it’s cute “ Oikawa snickered.</p><p>“ ugh don’t humor him … I’m gonna have to make a nickname for you if you keep calling me that “</p><p>“ so long as it’s not shittykawa , crappykawa, lazykawa  or just any insult with kawa added at the end”</p><p>“ Hmm okay … let’s see then how about Oiks?”</p><p>Oikawa tilted his head making a weird chuckle sound “ Oiks….That’s what Kuroo calls me it’s not very cute but I guess it’s better then shittykawa” </p><p>“ I could call something else if you prefer, like let’s see…oh how about Oioi? That’s cute yea ?”</p><p>“ hmmi I don’t know ….let’s test it ! call me it “</p><p>“ uh okay …. hey Oioi”  semi called softening his voice.</p><p>“ Okay that was pretty cute but then again you could call me stupid hoe and I’d still probably still say it’s cute “ he laughed softly “ Yes you can call me Oioi ….for now at least  “.<br/>
In time he would prefer to be just Tooru to the blonde not many people called him by his first name even Iwaizumi barely used it ; but he wanted to hear his name from the blonde one day when they were more used to each other. He also hoped it would be alright to use Semis first name too when the time came. Eita was a pretty name afterall. </p><p>“For now” Semi repeated ,he figured it meant in regards to the future and the prospect of them developing a relationship which all sounded like a dream to him . “ Sounds like a deal to me- Oioi”</p><p>“ Okay Semisemi” They smiled and both looked up. The stars weren’t too plentiful tonight but at least there were more than in the city which had almost none.<br/>
They sat for a while and the wind blowing was the only sound. </p><p>They weren’t sure how long they sat there just looking at the sky but soon Semis phone rang and it pulled them out of the trance , a call from Tendou. He answered it “ Hello!”</p><p> </p><p>“ SEMISEMI WHERE ARE YOU?  THE KARASUNO GIRL SAID YOU LEFT WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING ARE YOU OKAY? “<br/>
Tendou sounded legitimately concerned, reminding Semi this his friend was in fact human and not a monster. </p><p>“sorry Tendou yea I’m okay I’m at the park with Oioi… which is Oikawa by the way ” </p><p>“ Oioi? “ Tendou laughed a bit relaxing immediately “ we already have cute nicknames and running off together I see ? How sweet... he better not be up to any funny business though you're worth the wait okay? your body is a temple “</p><p>Semi wrinkled his nose, eww was Tendou lecturing him? Also why did he sound so much like his mom in the moment . “ Yea yea I know you sound like my mom suddenly... it’s weird give Tendou back “</p><p>“ I’m serious though! your our precious Semisemi me and Wakatoshi will fight him if he ever did something… okay maybe just Wakatoshi I can’t fight but whatever “</p><p>“ He’s not like that and you know it …but thanks anyways I’m gonna go now I’ll see you back at the dorms later “</p><p>“ Be safe getting back semisemi tell Oioi I said<br/>
… Shaka Brah” with that he hunted up </p><p>. Semi made a look of confusion. What the hell was Shaka Brah ?</p><p>Oikawa was looking at him , “ Tendou ?”</p><p>“ Yea … he told me to tell you …Shaka Brah?”</p><p>Oikawa raised a brow, confused .<br/>
“ Shaka Brah?…. what is that supposed to mean?” He had no idea. </p><p>“ beats me he’s always saying some weird stuff though that’s Tendou for you “ he laughed and slipped his phone back into his pocket. “ He’s an alien form a different planet I’m sure of it “</p><p>Oikawa gasped his eyes widening like a child on Christmas morning . His fleshed lips parted slightly, all to emphasize his excitement. </p><p>“ Alien !?” He leaned towards Semi abit “ I knew they were real let’s go capture him and take him Area 51”</p><p>Semi nearly snorted “ that’s where he belongs “ . He didn’t realize Oikawa was such a fanatic about interstellar life forms but with the way Oikawa lit up it clarified the fact. “ I don’t think Ushijima will let us get very far however “</p><p>“ ahh right ushiwaka….gasp! “ Oikawa seemed to brighten up even more “ Usijiwaka is probably an alien too ! That explains so much now … I’ve connected the dots “</p><p>“ Haha yea? They fest on livestock and leave messages in cornfields with their ufo “</p><p>“No kidding, no wonder he uses so many plant and gardening metaphors and has like zero reaction to everything ever ...he probably is trying to abduct me and sell me on in the interstellar market that’s why he wants me to go Shiratorizawa “<br/>
Oikawa rubbed his chin in thought and nodded<br/>
his head in satisfaction with the conclusion.<br/>
“ I can see it so clearly now ; I should have seen it before “</p><p>“pfft oh please why would he want to sell you !” </p><p>“ Look at me ! I’d be worth a fortune “ </p><p>“ Right” the reply came out sarcastic. “ they would probably just return you after a few minutes and asked for a refund “ </p><p>Oikawa blinked , Semi smirked. The brunette then frowned “ Semi….that was mean my feeeelings “ he whined and placed his hand over his heart “ I’m so hurt … “</p><p>“ Ahh I’m sorry would it make you feel better if I say I’d buy you ?”</p><p>“ well… yeah of course ” Oikawa grinned growing confident leaning towards semi “ what would you do with me after that ?”</p><p>“ return you and ask for a refund “ </p><p>Well so much for that. Oikawa was back to a large frown. “ That did not make me feel any better “<br/>
He pouted and crossed his arms looking away .<br/>
“ Rude I wouldn’t return you for a refund “</p><p>“ oh ? So what would you do ?” Semi asked ,curious of what Oikawa was gonna answer. </p><p>Oikawa looked over at him and gave a toothy smirk his eyes hinting at something suspicious.<br/>
“Well since you’re asking ...  I’d get a maid dress for you and make you wear it and have you call me Master...obviously “</p><p>Semi went red immediately feeling suddenly really hot even in the breezy night . “ Oh? S-so Is that how you've been thinking of me ?”</p><p>“ Maybe , maybe not who knows “ Oikawa studied his face , it was way too easy to get Semi to break into this cute blushing mess.  “ No ,actually I haven’t thought about that I’m not that perverted Ya know just mediocrely perverted </p><p>“ So you wouldn’t wanna see me dress as a maid calling you my master ?”</p><p>“ Well I mean … that’s a loaded question you can’t ask me that “</p><p>“ But I want an answer please I won’t be mad at whatever it is I’m just curious,” semi fluttered his eyes making a pleading face.</p><p>“ Ugh fine ...it’s not like I would hate it obviously I would like it I mean who wouldn’t ? You would look good in anything really …even a trash bag “</p><p>“ hmm ? “ Semi smiled “ I see I'm flattered you think so I don’t really think I would pull off just anything though Tendou said I look uncool in most clothes specially the ones I pick … I’m sure Akaashi can pull off anything though have you seen that guy ? “</p><p>“ Yea yea I have Akaashi is pretty and beautiful and and everyone knows it but still so are you …plus your shorter than him so it makes you cuter “</p><p>“ How does height come in to play with that ?”</p><p>“ It just does . trust “ Oikawa said, throwing up and “ok” sign with his finger and thumb .</p><p>“ Okay ..sure …”  Semi paused for awhile<br/>
“ say was thinking and do you remember the second game we played as first years? After ushijima told you that you made a mistake not choosing Shiratorizawa ?”</p><p>“ Y-Yea ? Why ?”<br/>
The brunette questioned , why was Semi bringing up that dreadful day? </p><p>“ You said you didn’t make a mistake and that instead of worrying about you he should focus on his own setter and show more appreciation towards him for putting up with such a selfish play style and teammates and that if it were you it would not have been like that so they should have felt thankful for having a strong setter and that he ought to build a better bond...which was me at the time I was the setter “</p><p>“ Yea I know, I remember that I was so annoyed seeing how your team didn’t really let you do more ...I could tell you were annoyed at times and I honestly thought you were capable of a lot more if they just allowed it<br/>
I remember you even got subbed for a bit for a play that scored a point that wasn’t to your ace but instead a guy who barely even spiked at all …that was irritating to see “ </p><p>“ yea ...well honestly back then me and Ushijima had a barrier between us we weren’t connecting ...same goes for the rest of the team ...it was tense and our previous setter had dropped volleyball with some other third years choosing to focus on school..when I was picked as the new stater you could imagine the dismay form the others specially the second years who weren’t picked ..I don’t think anyone really agreed with our coach's decision and it was hard specially since Ushji and I were the only first years as starters at the time I wasn’t bonding well with anyone and sorta felt like I wasn’t really part of the team for a moment there<br/>
...after what you said Ushijima approached me and actually apologized saying he didn’t realize how selfish he was being and that he wanted to get along like true teammates… the others heard this too and things changed and I actually felt like part of the team for once ..so thank you  ..If it wasn’t for you it would have probably gone on like that and I probably never would have been the starter for as long as I was…I really am thankful for that “</p><p>“Aww... I only said what I saw as the obvious truth Semi you don’t need to thank me I would have gladly kept reminding them if I didn’t see how you all changed the following year I always thought you were good I saw you play in middle school I was disappointed we never got to play against you...I knew how capable you were I hated seeing wasted potential so when I saw how limited you were it irked me because you weren’t at your best so how was I gonna get to really get to face you for real ?  Yet you still ended up winning anyways ...makes me wonder if you were on a team that allowed you more freedom but still with solid teammates I bet you would be a force …”</p><p>“ hmm who knows ...I love my team and I wouldn’t leave just because of how things went but I can’t say I wouldn’t want to play with more leeway. I like using my own skills and testing myself …that’s not something I can change that’s why I’m where I am now... I’m not intimidated by Shirabu. I know I could be as good as him if I wanted probably … but I don’t wanna be him …even if that’s my downfall” </p><p>“ I'm glad to hear that you don’t have any reason to feel intimidated or inferior . You're overall more skilled and if you're asking me who I’d choose I’d pick you on my team without hesitation and that’s not just because you're a treat to look at either … though that would be a plus … you know what ?  You should have come to Aboa Johsai …” </p><p>“ Oh? Yea ? And be benched all three years ? We’re both setters there can only be one and there was no way I was gonna pull favor over you ...if Shirabu can over me I wouldn’t even be considered next to you..“</p><p>“ Hey that’s not true you never know for all you know you could have been chosen you could of developed a lot more than me , your stamina is on par with mine given your lighter it's probably better if we really put it to the test and I mean I your pretty powerful second to ushijma I presume ? your faster and jump higher than me you have your strengths…..yea I watch these things “</p><p>“Well your technique is better and your overall skill is more refined plus you read others well and have good leadership skills … I wouldn’t have stood a chance “</p><p>“ well I don’t agree with the notion one hundred percent I think if you truly wanted to you could be even better than you are now who knows what could happen…. being said I there’s a reason you don’t go full out or push it so far I think you let them hold you back  ...is volleyball not something you wanna do forever ?”</p><p>“ well you're right … …I actually wanna pursue music after high school I never planned to play volleyball in university … don’t get me wrong I love volleyball and all but I mean ...it’s like this it was always a toss up between volleyball and music which one did I love more which one did I wanna follow more … for a second I thought maybe volleyball that’s why I went to shiratorizawa but I realized after...just  how much I really miss music... I still practice my guitar all the time and it brings me peace when I feel like a mess or fall into a hole … it picks me up and I really feel like ...at peace ...I like singing too and writing I mean I can’t say if my songs are good or anything cause i don’t really play them for anyone but I have a good time while doing it and I know I know how to play and sing well enough since other schools wanted me for the music department and my friends who’s heard me said I’m good so I take their word….I feel confident when I play too so ...dad taught me everything I know and he’s really amazing… so yea I learned because of volleyball that I miss music and no matter what it picks me back up ….and that was probably always my path I guess that’s why I became content with where I am now ...I still am upset that I’m not the starter but it doesn’t kill me because if I feel sad about it I just go sing and play my guitar and I feel okay “</p><p> </p><p>“ I see I kinda wish I had something like that if it’s not volleyball I don’t know where I’d go or what I’d do ..this has to be it … but music is always beautiful and it’s probably the one thing in the world that will always be ya know ? Music has been around forever it brings the world together … it’s not easy either. I couldn’t even play a recorder. It definitely takes a special person to make such a beautiful thing such as music Semi…I’d like to hear you play one day I bet it would be as beautiful as you are”</p><p>“ ….O-oh I “ semi was blushing and had to look away out of embarrassment. Being called beautiful by Oikawa was something that very well may kill him.<br/>
“ T-Thank you “</p><p>“ haha don’t mention it , your blushing a lot how cute”</p><p>“ A-am not “ He totally was.</p><p>“ Are too but don’t worry I like it makes me feel good that I can get you to blush , like you must actually like me “</p><p>“ I told you I did, “ Semi muttered.</p><p>“ I know but I guess I’m still in disbelief most of time people you like don’t like you back  I’m happy your not one of those times “ </p><p>Semi considered this and nodded in agreement “ Yea I know what you mean I guess I wasn’t ever expecting you to say you like me either …”</p><p>“ guess we owe Tendou and Kuroo our thanks”</p><p>“ yeah I guess we do ...even though that’s like the worst thing ever and is gonna go to Tendous head “</p><p>“ Kuroos to... he will think he’s a match maker now and insist on matching everyone up “ </p><p>“ Oh God, “ Semi laughed, nodding his head.</p><p>They stayed for a while longer until checking the time deciding it was much too late now and Semi had to get back at his dorms. Oikawa offered to walk him back to which Semi insisted he didn’t have too and didn’t wanna keep the brunette out that long.</p><p>“ Are you sure I can’t walk you back ? I don’t mind really I rather be sure you get there safe “</p><p>“ It’s fine I’ll be fine really you don’t have to worry I’m a big boy now besides the area is safe nothing ever happens”</p><p>“ Fine if you say so…..I had a really good time talking to you tonight I - we’re still on for that date yea?”</p><p>“ Of course ….just call or text me with the details I’ll be there I really am looking forward to it...I had an amazing time Oikawa “</p><p>“ I’m happy to hear it “  Oikawa debated should he reach out his hand and offer a handshake ? Should he hug him ? Should he kiss him again like he so desperately wanted to ? Why was he having so much trouble deciding?</p><p>“ umm Semi mind if I give you a good night kiss ?”<br/>
He finally decided.</p><p>“ I’d be bummed out if you didn’t “ Semi gulped softly , he was hoping Oikawa would kiss him or he kiss Oikawa either way he wanted to kiss the brunette one more time that night .<br/>
“ please do it “</p><p>“okay “ Oikawa inhaled and gently placed his soft hands on Semis softer cheeks even if his skin was cold to the touch he felt a warm feeling in his chest. Very softly he leaned forward and pressed his smooth lips against Semis ,melting them together taking their time.<br/>
Semis lips weren’t really the softest lips he ever felt, noir were they the plumpest but they still they were the ones he wouldn’t ever forget. </p><p>When he pulled away he breathed out a little “ wow” his heartbeat picking up. </p><p>“ Wow” Semi repeated with a soft chuckle and smiled<br/>
“Your too good at that ….thank you “</p><p>Oikawa still with his hands on Semis cheeks smirked “hang on “ he pulled Semi closer in for another kiss, this one just as sweet and chaste but with more power . This time when he pulled away he was the one who chuckled  “ Thank you ….I could kiss you all day “</p><p>“ you should then ...next time “ semi smiled .</p><p>“ Oh you bet … “ he released his hold on the soft cheeks and smiled as well “ Goodnight Semi “</p><p>“ Goodnight Oikawa “ Semi waved running to catch his bus that pulled up just in time  “ see you soon !”</p><p> </p><p>Oikawa waved waiting until the bus departed. Oh boy did his chest do stupid things in the moment feeling tight and warm and filled with butterflies. He kissed Semi twice in one night and got a date , he felt like he was in a dream except he wasn’t.  He could have skipped back home he felt like it ,but when he started too it was only then did he realize how stupid he looked and stopped. </p><p>Semi felt his heart racing. He had to keep his hand over it to prevent it from jumping out of his chest. The night had been so much better than he expected . In Fact he would hug Tendou later , that’s right he was going to hug Tendou and thank him. He couldn’t wait for their next date , Oikawa was so much more charming and charismatic off court and behind closed doors  tag that along with his breathtaking good looks and he was impossible not to like.<br/>
To think this all started from a dare. Yea really , he was gonna have to thank Tendou. </p><p>By the time both setters made it home and laid in bed they were both in similar positions staring at the ceilings and with smiles on their faces . Their next encounter was gonna be a good one , they both decided they were gonna make sure of it.</p><p> </p><p>( Thank god for pushy and overbearing friends yea?)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>